


Have I Told You I Ache ... For You

by fatinmary



Category: Darcyland - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Exes, F/M, Heartbreak, Lost Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatinmary/pseuds/fatinmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How he wished he could turn back time. How he wished he’d never let her go. How he wished he could tell her, tell her how he feels every time he sees her, every time they touch, and every time he sees her smile and hears her laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have I Told You I Ache ... For You

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the John Carrington's song 'Ache'
> 
>  
> 
> This was something that just popped in my head whilst I was busy avoiding responsibilities #OfficeLife

_He wished she would look at him the way like she did before._

He was momentarily stunned. He cannot believe his eyes as he swiftly descended the stairs. His arms outstretched to reach out to this vision of beauty walking towards him. He’d almost forgotten how breathtakingly beautiful she was. Almost. Memories of past came flooding through his mind with the sight of her.

“You – you look so beautiful,” he almost whispered.

The response was a genuinely bright smile painted on soft, fiery red lips, “Thank you. So do you.”

She took his arms into her own and pulled him down for a quick kiss on the cheek. He allowed it willingly. If only he dared to tilt his head just a little further so that those soft, luscious lips would touch his own. However, he only allowed himself to be content with her lips touching the edge of his lips. He ached to embrace her lips with his own.

He heard her laugh as she pulled away from the kiss and caressed his skin where her lips touched him before. Her kiss had left a lipstick stain on his face. He wished she didn’t wipe it away. He wished the lipstick stain could remain on his skin, to mark him, a reminder of her lips touching his skin after so long.

She pulled him into a hug and he could feel her warmth radiating from the dress she wore. He could feel the softness of her curves, her breasts pushed against his chest. He missed her touch, he missed her warmth, and he missed the way their bodies melded together perfectly, as if he were meant for her and she was meant for him.

How he wished he could turn back time. How he wished he’d never let her go. How he wished he could tell her, tell her how he feels every time he sees her, every time they touch, and every time he sees her smile and hears her laugh.

He felt an ache in his heart as she pulled herself away from him. She was still smiling brightly at him, but her eyes... as he looked deep into her beautiful, dancing blue eyes, his heart shattered. Realisation kicked in. She no longer belonged to him; they no longer belonged to each other. With a heavy heart, he braved a smile and watched her walk away. And as much as it pained him to let her go, he wished her all the happiness in the world. But he wished, dear Gods how he wished that her happiness was with her being with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically inspired by the numerous photos flying about my dash (and I'm loving every moment of it) of Kat Dennings and Tom Hiddleston at the London Thor: The Dark World Premiere.
> 
>  


End file.
